


I can dream of the old days

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, mention of sickness and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival remembers





	I can dream of the old days

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Title from the song "Memory".

Percival sat on the landing. Around him, the forest felt silent but as he stayed and listened, he started to hear the breeze rustling the leaves, the movement of the water, a duck cackling in the distance. Though, the place still felt void.

  


Percival closed his eyes and memories came back from a time when the place was full of laughters, cries, splashes and chants. 

  


As kids, this place was their refuge during the summer. They spent all day swimming in the lake, running in the forest, catching snails and tadpoles. 

  


As they grew up, they still came here. Some of their friends had left but most of them stayed. It was there, on this landing that Percival had shared his first kiss with Elena… and later the first kiss that mattered with Leon.

  


Leon… Percival had a lump in his throat. Their first kiss was still so vivid in his mind. And all the others that had followed.

  


This lead Percival to think about the last time he came here with Leon… Leon was so sick already, barely able to walk without Percy’s support but he had asked to come here and Percival had complied. 

  


Percival felt tears pricking his eyes. He took a deep breath. He was glad for all the good memories that inhabited this place and helped with the sad ones.

  


“Excuse me?”

  


The voice startled Percival.

  


“Sorry, I didn’t want to frighten you.”

  


“It’s alright.” Percival answered, turning his head to discover a young man carrying boxes and fishing rods.

  


“I just wanted to know it this was alright if I sat here.”

  


“Oh, yes… I was leaving.”

  


Percival stood up but the man stayed where he was.

  


“No, you weren’t. If I’m disturbing you, you can say so.” the man added with a gentle smile.

  


“It’s just… I… I have a lot of memories here.”

  


“Oh… Good ones I hope?”

  


“Yes.” Percival lied. Though the way the man was looking at him showed he wasn’t fooled.

  


“Have you ever fished?”

  


“What?”

  


The man smiled and Percival noticed his dimples and the way his eyes were reduced to slits. 

  


“Hmmm… No… I never tried.”

  


“Ok, I’ll show you.”

  


Percival didn’t know what stopped him to say he had to leave.

  


***

  


Two years later, as he stood on this landing with Merlin by his side with their families as witness of their union, Percival was grateful something made him stay with that fishing stranger. 


End file.
